shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Unity Wiki:Site Rules
So that I won't have to deal with any issue arising in the future, I am posting this lovely list of rules for you users to read and comprehend. My hope is that there will be no major issues to deal with, and if they do, evenyone will have had a chance to know what they did, and why they are bing dealt with as such. These rules are not negotiable, and will be enforced. If you attempt to avoid them, you will be banned indifinitely. General Rules *The Administrators are the supreme authority on the wiki. No one is their better, superior, master, or guardian. If you have an issue with the rules, please direct the complaint to the administrators. *There are exceptions to the rules. All members, admins included, are bound to them. If such a time comes that a rule has become unclear or obselete, the administrators will handle the matter, not you or any other like-minded contributors. *If you suspect another user of neglecting the rules, please tell a admin or moderator, and they will deal with the situtation immediately if possible. If nessecary, they will be banned, and their articles deleted. *If shown evidence that contridicts your article, do not overreact or become hostile toward them. Please try to remain calm, and attempt a friendly additude, and ask them whydiscuss the matter with them. If the evidence presented is correct, please change the article to reflect the new information gained. *It your articles continue to recieve constructive critism about your article, please do not assume that everyone is out to get you. Perhaps they see that you need to change your article to better reflect canon. *If you are continuously harassed by another user, DO NOT vandalize or troll them. You will recieve a permanent banned. Instead, seek out a staff member, and explain the matter to them. They will deal with the user as soon as possible. *Please categorize your articles. **Please do not make your own categories without administrator approval. **Remember to copyright your work. Past issues with Books, LLC. have proven that such a procaution is necessary. Image Policy *No nude images (anything revealing the genetials or any obvisously exposed areas of the body), are allowed on the wiki. Harmless pictures such as a girl in the ubiquitous armor bikini, or a dude in speedos is fine. That's as much skin that is allowed in the open here. *All images are to be categorized upon upload onto the wiki. Maps go in the Maps category, people or groups of people in the People category, and planets into the Planet catagory. This is simply for organization and cleanliness. *You are not allowed to use the pictures uploaded by another user without their express permission. If they say no, then don't ask the administrators either. Because they will say no too. *Please source your pictures. It wouldn't be fair to the artists if you didn't. Once you upload and catagorize a picture, click "Edit" at the top of the page, and put "Art by {Artist Name and Link}". If you don't know who the artist is, put "Unknown" and a link to the site you got the picture from if possible. You make a URL link like thiswww.genericsitelink.com. You can cut out the link by putting a space after the link, and typing the name of the artist here artist's name here. Article Rules *Canon must always be adhered to. Failure to do so will result in deletion of the article if warnings are not followed. If such failure to do so with later articles continues, you will be banned. *Articles can only be added by registered users. Articles under IP addresses will removed if the original author does not take credit for the work. *Please do not create links in advance of the actual article. Red links will be removed if they are not linked to an article. *Please do not abuse logic. Mutations, robotics, and cybernetics are allowed, but within reason and with a reasonable explaination. A primative tribe with little to no technology can not produce super-soldiers. Likewise, said super-soldiers are restricted nations with a Tech III rating (information on such rating will be elaborated further down). *If you are presented with valid facts/points contradicting something in your article, you MUST change the section in question, if you refuse then an administrator will warn you, if you refuse further then the article will be changed for you by an administrator. *We do not censor racist or "offensive" topics on this wiki. Your are free to add such content to your articles. *Any ideas you use in your article must be yours and yours alone. Articles based on anime, television, books, games, or movies have no place. Inspiration from such things is allowed, but it they are based on such things, the article will be removed. *There are no gods, aliens, daemons, or supernatural forces in the setting. Such content will be remove from the wiki. *There are no major powers on Earth exept the ones shown by the administrator (i.e. Axum and Khemet). Major canon planets are to be shared by users unless given express permission by the admins to do otherwise. Moons, asteroids, space stations, and starships are allowed to have a single own. *Users must obtain permission to create a world within the Inner Core Systems for their own usage. Planets created by users for use in the Outer Core Systems is allowed, but their populations may not exceed 500 million. *Soft nudity and sexual content is permitted. Full blown nudity is prohibited. Please be modest about the amount used. If you use nudity in your article, please place a warning template at the top of your article. If do not then your pictures will be deleted. Attempts to reupload them with permission, and refusing to place a warning template on your article will result in a permanent ban. *Please remember to use common sense. 'Psychics' *Psychic humans, called Psions in Shattered Unity, have only been around for less than 500 years (with the exception of a few). You cannot have an empire, planet, or kingdom made up entirely of psions without administrator approval. EVER. *If you wish to make a psionic settlement, it shall be a small one. No more than 50,000 at any given time. If you wish to extend the population, please contact an administrator. *Remember that psions are a relatively recent occurence. Humans will not be so excepting of their more powerful brothers and sisters, so remember that there will be hostility toward them. Make it realistic. *The only powers psions have are telepathy, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis (more will be added in time). No transmutations (shape-shifting), or psionic armies are allowed (without admin approval). Such content will be removed from the site, and continued pushing of the content will result in a permanent ban. Technology *Fundamental rule on the wiki: No one surpasses the Big Eight, the Maendeleo Corporation, or the Madora Family, technologically, militarially, or economically. They are better than ever other nation, corporation, or organization on the site. Remember that. There is also one golden rule: Only the Dominion of Xai is a Tech VI nation. There are no others. 'Tech Levels' *As nations will have a tech rating, which is governed by their position in the Orion Region. It goes from Tech I, II, III, IV, V, and VI. **Tech I- Nations such as tribes, tiny kingdoms, and poor city-states, that rely primitive metal weapons such spears and swords to wage war. They are incapable of travelling from planet to planet, are are more superstitious and untrusting of outsiders. Such nations closely resemble human civilization during the Middle Ages. These nations known of the galaxy around them, but pay little heed to it. **Tech II- Nations such as nation-states, large trading centres, gangs, and mercenary armies, that use automatic weapons, armored transportation vehicles, and crude energy methods (such oil and natural gas). They are capable of interplanetary travel, but just barely, and mirror mankind during the late-20th and early 21st centuries. They possess little real power in the galaxy, and typically fight amoungst themselves most of the time. **Tech III- The most common of nations, these are usually off-planet colonies, equipped laser weapons, small space-based fleets, and advanced resource collection technology. They are capable of inter-system travel, but have diffeculty with interstellar travel. They closely resemble man just before the end of 22nd century, though they possess lower grade technology of the current day. **Tech IV- These nations are quite rare, as they are nations that usually control the entirety of their homeworld, and use advanced weaponry. They don't really differ from Type III nations in the fact that they are most power than their counterpart. However, they are capable of interstellar travel. They are the sum of most of mankind's developments in the past 700 years. **Tech V- The rarest of the rare, these nations are capable of holding entire planets, and control entire highly-developed solar systems. They have access to the powerful plasma technology, are capable of interstellar travel, and have the largest militaries. They are all desendent of the African nations south of the Sahara who send colony ships into space just after the end of the Third World War. **Tech VI- The proverbial status of Tech VI, far beyond the capabilities of a Tech V nation, and on a god-like level to lesser nations. There is only one nation with this rank; the Dominion of Xai. The Xai control an empire of ten thousand hyper-advanced worlds, and no one empire can stand against them without the help of all others as proven in the Great Solar War. To put things in perspective for readers, a single Xai battleship can destroy five other battleships from a Tech V nation, emerging unscathed. The Dominion has incomprehensibly advanced weaponry, and an array of other grizzly devices. Don't not touch them without appoval of the admins, even to spellcheck. 'Nation Rules' *You may not have a Type V nation anywhere. Period. They are the superpowers of the Shattered Unity setting, and thus not permitted outside of administrator usage. *Type IV nations control planets outside the Sol System, in a region known as the Inner Core Systems and the Outer Reaches. It's population may not exceed ten billion (10,000,000,000). Such worlds may have colonies, but their populations may not exceed five billion (5,000,000,000). *Type III nations are free to use as you please. They are the most flexible types to work with. Their populations may not exceed one billion (1,000,000,000), and they may have small moon-based colonies, whose populations may not exceed fifty million (50,000,000). *Type II nations help add diversity to your Type III or IV nations, allowing to add more flavor and history to them planet they call home. Their populations (depending on the planet you add them to), is up to you. They may have colonies, but said colonies may not have populations exceeding fifty million (5,000,000). *Type I nations are great for those seeking to make nomadic empires, warrior kingdoms, or whatever ancient or medieval state you have planned. They not have populations that exceed one hundred million (100,000,000), except if you plan to use them on a planet you have made. They are not allowed to have off-world colonies of any kind, and the only colonies they may possess are those on their homeworld.